


All In A Day's Work

by Royal_ChanSoo (bloodred_ander)



Series: 7 Days of [ChanSoo] Sin [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, ChanSoo Week (EXO), Cock Warming, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodred_ander/pseuds/Royal_ChanSoo
Summary: Kyungsoo blinks up at him before he pulls back slowly until Chanyeol’s cock slips out from the wet heat of his mouth.“You agreed to this, Yeollie,” he says softly, voice hoarse. He rubs his hands on the inside of Chanyeol’s thighs, “You can’t fuck my mouth until you’re done with all of your paper work.”Chanyeol sighs, shudders when Kyungsoo sucks him back into his mouth and throws his head back in defeat, knowing that it’s going to be a longlongnight ahead of them.





	All In A Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Tag for this was **Seductive Presidential cockwarming**. This one is really short but oh well, I wrote it for D-5 of ChanSoo Week so I just couldn’t not post it, ya feel?? Or else I’d have one less fic :(

Chanyeol reads over the same line for the umpteenth time, trying to make sense of the document in front of him, but he can’t. He sighs, runs a hand over his face and taps his foot against the carpeted floor, restless and distracted.

And he has good reason to be as well.

As if on cue, he feels a sharp spike of pleasure shoot up his spine and he squeezes his eyes shut, breath leaving him in a shaky exhale. He swallows thickly, hands clenched into fists, and opens his eyes to look down at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo who’s on his knees in between Chanyeol’s thighs, warm mouth wrapped around Chanyeol’s cock, plump lips stretched wide around his girth.

Chanyeol reaches a hand down, rubs his thumb against the corner of Kyungsoo’s mouth, wiping up the drool gathered there. He caresses Kyungsoo’s cheeks as the other man looks up at him with sleepy eyes, features soft and relaxed. Kyungsoo nuzzles further into Chanyeol’s thigh where his head is resting, sucks once, almost unconsciously and tries to shoot Chanyeol a lazy smile (he doesn’t quite manage it, what with his mouth stuffed full of cock, but Chanyeol notices the way his eyes crinkle at the sides and it makes his heart flutter).

The thing is, Kyungsoo has a fixation, an oral fixation, and Chanyeol doesn’t really mind it all that much, loves it even when Kyungsoo gets needy and whiny and begs for Chanyeol to stuff his mouth full – either with his thick fingers or his cock. The problem lies with Chanyeol, lies in the fact that he has no control whatsoever when it comes to Kyungsoo, can’t sit still when Kyungsoo has his pretty mouth wrapped around his cock.

 

Kyungsoo blinks up at him before he pulls back slowly until Chanyeol’s cock slips out from the wet heat of his mouth.

“You agreed to this, Yeollie,” he says softly, voice hoarse. He rubs his hands on the inside of Chanyeol’s thighs, “You can’t fuck my mouth until you’re done with all of your paper work.”

Chanyeol sighs, shudders when Kyungsoo sucks him back into his mouth and throws his head back in defeat, knowing that it’s going to be a long _long_ night ahead of them.

 

Running a country may be hard, but having to deal with an absolute vixen of a boyfriend is even harder (pun intended).

**Author's Note:**

> [I know it's already chansoo day but like, I have a sequence in which I have to post these so.... :/]


End file.
